


Mahal

by Riyusama



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, comfort fic in these trying times
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Minsan meron tayong mga ginagawa para sa mahal natin. Minsan kahit ganong kaliit o simple man eto, meron parin siya kabuluhan na puno ng amor.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim





	Mahal

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time ko magsulat ng fanfic na full blown Tagalog. Parang, na stress yata ako na hindi maintindihan. Wag kayo masyadong harsh kung babasahin nyo to ahahahha kasi puta, I swear, first time tapos pinilit ko na as much as possible walang English word dito.
> 
> Parang medyo gumaan din yung loob ko. Alam ko na may issue ngayon kay Steven pero kasi, muse ko talaga sya eh and inspiration ko sya ngayon. So ayun, gumawa ako ng fanfic in Tagalog. Nakakastress kasi yung mga banyaga eh, so parang mas na liwa ako na magsulat ng Tagalog.
> 
> Enjoy nalang guys kung maiintindihan niyo yang putang barok Tagalog ko lmao
> 
> Also lastly, walang re-read re-read to mga pre, walang beta-beta ahahaha magdusa tayo

“Baka naman,” Sabi ni Steven, tingin kay Andrew ng may taas na isang kilay.

“Anong baka naman?” Sagot ng bulagaw. Binalik niya ang tingin ni Steven ng may kasamang irita sa mukha niya. “Sabi ko ayoko.” Sunod na salita niya. “Nakakaintindi ka ba ng hindi? O baka gusto mo sa ibang lingwahe ko pa sabihin?”

“Pero Andrew!” Iingit ni Steven, hinawakan niya ang braso ng kanyang nobyo at nilapit ang dalawa nilang katawan. Mga mata na nakatitig lang kay Andrew at nagmakaawa sa pinaka kyut na ekspresyon. “Sige na, please?” Boses na malumanay na may tamis sa dulo, unti-unting nadudurog ang tindig ni Andrew. Gusto na niya pagbigyan si Steven, ganon kadala lang kasi masira ang mga desisyon ni Andrew pag dating sa mga luho ni Steven.

Naghimutok si Andrew, madaling bumigay para kay Steven. “O sige na, ikaw na panalo. Palagi naman eh.” Tinaas niya mga kamay, pakitang talo siya sa lahat ng hiling ng nobyo.

“Talaga?!” Hagikhik ni Steven, mga mata malaki at puno ng saya. “Yay! Kaya mahal na mahal kita eh!” Bola ni Steven habang hinahalikan ang pisngi ng nobyo.

“Oo na, kelan ba ko nag hindi sayo?” May ngiti sa labi ni Andrew, hindi naman talaga labag sa kalooban niya ang hiling nobyo na may pilak na buhok. Napunta ang kanyang atensyon sa buhok ni Steven, hindi niya mapigilan na guluhin ang buhok na puno ng wax. 

“Oi! Wag!” Tawa ni Steven kasama ng mahinay niya na pag tulak niya sa kamay ni Andrew. “Kanina, muntik na.” Sagot ni Steven na may ngiti na may yabang.

“Pero nag hindi ba ko?” Tanong ni Andrew.

“Muntikan na,” Sagot ulit ni Steven. Binalot niya ang kanyang mga braso kay Andrew, hinihila siya papalapit hanggang sa wala nang puwang sa pagitan nila. “Pangako, masarap lulutuin ko.” Hagikhik ni Steven.

“Ayan,” Turo ni Andrew kay Steven sa kanyang daliri. “Yan tawang yan. Kaya hindi kita maiwan sa kusina ng hindi nag-aalala eh.” Umiling si Andrew, hinahanda na ang sarili sa kung ano mang kababalaghan na pagkain ang lulutuin in Steven mamayang gabi.

“Hindi yan! Masarap to, pangako.” Tinaas ni Steven ang isang kamay niya, nangangako na ngayong gabi ay hindi niya bibigoin ang bulagaw. 

“Ano ba balak mo lutuin? Tulungan nalang kita para sigurado tayong hindi papalpak.”

“Hindi pwede!” Ungot ni Steven. “Gusto ko ako lang. Magtatampo ako sayo pag hindi mo ko pinagluto.”

Pumison mata ni Andrew, nakakairita na kyut si Steven. “Sige, pero kapag may nasunog sa kusino hindi ka na pwede magluto ulit kahit kelan.”

“Wag ka magalala, masarap to.”

Nung kinagabihan, naghintay nalang si Andrew sa kwarto nila. Wala naman na siya iba pang pwede gawin kaya nanood nalang siya ng mga youtube bidyo. Meron parin kaba sa dibdib niya, paulit-ulit na tumatakbo sa isip niya na dapat hindi niya iniwan si Steven magisa na magluto ng hapunan.

Pero mapilit siya eh. Ano pa ba magagawa niya?

Isang oras ang lumipas at hindi parin gumagaan ang loob ni Andrew. Siguro naman okay lang kung baba siya sa kusina, o kaya sa may sala lang. Mas maganda naman yung internet koneksiyon sa baba. Wala naman magagawa si Steven kung baba siya para lang--

Ngunit bago makaisip ng magandang palusot si Andrew, bigla siya tinawag ng nobyo.

“Andrew! Kain na!” Sigar ni Steven, boses puno ng sabik.

Naglabas ng hiningang relyebo si Andrew. Walang sunog, walang gulo, at walang sirang gamit... Sa tingin naman niya walang nasira. Kampante naman si Andrew kahit papano na kaya ni Steven ang sarili niya.

Kampante siya ng kahit konti lang.

Bumaba siya at pumunta sa komedor, tingin kagyat sa hapag napunta.

“Tacos?” Sinabi niya ng patanong.

“Bilis, tikman mo.” Dalidaling pagtaguyod ni Steven kay Andrew maupo sa silya. “Habang mainit pa.”

“Eto na, eto na.” Nakakahawa ang tuwa ni Steven. Tiningnan ni Andrew ang tacos at hindi niya alam kung bakit parang may nakita na siya na katulad neto. Kinuha niya ang pagkain, dahandahan at maingat bago kumagat. Nginuya niya ng masinsin ang taco, ninanamnam ng maigi. “Okay to ah.” Puna niya.

Nang tumingin siya kay Steven, marahan ang kanyang mukha na puno ng amor. “Mas mahal kita kaysa sa taco.”

“Huh?” Lito at kuwestiyon ang bumalot sa kara ni Andrew.

“Yung bidyo natin.” Paliwanag ni Steven. “Taco bidyo. Anibersaryo ng taco bidyo natin.”

“Okay? Tapos?” Hindi parin niya maintindihan.

Tumayo si Steven, kumiling papalapit sa sinta at hinalikan ng marahan at mayumi. “Yun ang pinaka unang beses na sinabi ko na mahal kita.” Ngumiti siya ng magiliw.

Noong ginagawa nila ang taco bidyo, hindi pa nagsasabi ng loobin ang dalawa. Wala pang mga bulong na pagmamahal or diit na may amor. Sapagkat, naging magkasintahan lamang sila ng pagkatapos ng bidyo na yun.

“Gusto ko lang sabihin, na mas mahal kita sa tacos. Kahit nung kailan pa, mas mahal kita.” 

Nilapit ni Andrew ang silya niya kay Steven para magkatabi sila. Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Steven at hinalikan ang kanyang mga labi. “Mahal na mahal kita.”


End file.
